Si solo supieras
by Skanwilda
Summary: ¿Como? ¿una Muggle en Hogwarts?...¿y puede ver lo que ira suseder?... LEN Y ENTIENDAN LO QUE DIGO!
1. Plegaria

**Plegaria**

No era la primera ves que se escuchaban gritos, los vecinos ya estaban acostumbrados a las continuas discusiones que provenían de "La esquina Matiz", un edificio enorme con unos pequeños canteros en mal estado en cada ventana y una puerta exageradamente grande. En ella miles de niñas caminaba como si fueran una colonia de abejas, todas vestidas con un mismo uniforme y mochilas colgadas al hombro.

Los gritos no cesaban y una ronda de chicas curiosas se armo en frente de una puerta de madera oscura.

- ¿Que Sucede? – pregunto una niña curiosa que se asomaba entre muchas cabezas para ver lo que ocurría. – Saffir – respondió una chica mas grande que ella que estaba al lado de ella –Ohhhhh- respondió y detuvo a escuchar los gritos aturdidores que se escuchaban del otro lado...

- Yo no e hecho nada! -

- no mientas jovencita sabemos perfectamente que tu lo as echo!-

- por vigésima cuarta vez yo no e hecho nada!-

- Entonces quien? -

-no lo se!.-

-habla niña o sino...-

-o sino que?...- desafió una vos imponente y desafiante – me va a echar de este asqueroso internado?. adelante hágalo con gusto aria mis maletas y me iría!-. rugió la mima vos.

- no creerá que le voy a dar el gusto ¿verdad?- pregunto otra vos algo calmada y odiosa. – valla a su habitación le are saber su castigo –.

Tras decir estas palabras el picaporte se movió y tras hacerlo todas las jóvenes dieron un paso hacia atrás mientras contemplaban como una joven enfurecida salía sujetada del brazo por una señora mayor que la arrastraba. La joven se soltó y miro a su alrededor para ver la multitud que se había juntado para observar quien era la causante de todos esos gritos. La niña solo movió lo labios los cuales gesticulaban sin ningún sonido "nadie les dio vela en este entierro". Tras decir esto salió maldiciendo a una y cada una de las personas que la observaban

Una joven de cabello rojizo y ojos marrones salió corriendo tras ella mientras que la muchedumbre se dispersaba rápidamente, esta entro a un cuarto no muy elegante pero ordenado con una pequeña venta ubicada sobre una cama en la cual esta tirada la misma joven que había maldecido a todas sus amigas

-Que quieres? – pregunto entre sollozos mientras se daba vuelta para contemplar a la joven parada frente a la puerta.

-Que as hecho esta ves? – respondió esta con una vos dulce y comprensiva

- Nada, Zeide, nada –dijo ella abrasando a su amiga –No e hecho nada

- y porque tanto grito? -

- la directora cree que yo e roto los pupitres del aula de Matemática y puesto pegamento en cada uno de los bancos del aula de Literatura – dijo ella tirando un suspiro al aire y desplomándose nuevamente en su cama. Zeide la contemplo esperando que ella admitiera su culpa –Saf...-

- yo no e hecho nada! – rugió nuevamente

- Saffir... te creo, ahora por favor deja de gritar- se impuso Zeide mientras le alcanzaba un pañuelo. –Tu eres la única razón por la que me quedo aquí, Zeide, sino fuera por ti yo ya estaría caminando tranquila por los parques de la ciudad-

-no digas tonterías –dijo Zeide mientras Saffir se secaba sus lagrimas

- No son tonterías muy pronto me iré estoy segura te juro que me iré – la contradijo su desolada amiga. –Bueno ya, ahora estas aquí y tenemos una clase de Literatura e 5 minutos así que arriba- la alentó Zeide mientras le alcanzaba su mochila.

Al caer la noche ni un solo sonido se podía oír y la única luz que existía era la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventanas. Todos dormían placidamente excepto una niña que se hallaba arrodillaba frente a su cama con sus manos unidas. La luna asía brillar sus grises que se inundaban de esperanza por cada palabra que decía -Hola dios, soy yo, la simple y ordinaria Saffir, solo te pido lo que cada día anhelo tener, solo quiero Salir de aquí ir a un lugar muy lejos de aquí un lugar especial donde allá aventuras, emoción donde allá gente que te valore...- un ruido se escucho por lo legos -... Solo eso. Debo irme pero por favor te en cuenta mi plegaria, mi suplica – y sin sacarse el uniforme se sumergió en un profundo y cálido Sueño ese mundo donde nadie la podría retar ni mucho menos. De repente sintió como si estuviese cayendo en un abismo sin fin, y una brisa fuerte le impedía abrir su ojos.

Mientras tanto muy a kilómetros de donde se encontraba Saffir, en un campo de deportes volaban 14 jóvenes, los cuales dos perseguían una pequeña pelota color dorado, 6 se peleaban por atrapar una pelota colorada y 4 agolpaban sin cesar a 2 pelotas que, por lo general, iban a parar a las personas que componían el equipo rival.

En las gradas jóvenes de 11 a 17 años alientan a los dos equipos que se encuentran en pleno juego pero en un preciso momento los gritos de aliento de todos los jóvenes se convirtieron en asombro al ver un destello de luz roja que se mezclaba con el cielo el destello tomo forma de una joven y de allí apareció Saffir cayendo a toda velocidad a unos 200 M de altura, pero enteramente dormida.

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos al contemplar a la joven caer, nadie parecía tener intención de salvarla de su caída cuando un joven se libro de su asombro y bajo a toda velocidad a para tomarla por la cintura. Al atraparla todos salieron de su asombro aplaudiendo por la hazaña mientras el joven la subía a la escoba, y descendía lentamente.

-¿Quien será?- pregunto una vos curiosa pero asustada.

Saffir sentía miedo de abrir sus ojos, no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de lo que había pasado, solo sabia que por un momento sintió vértigo. Se sentía débil y cansada sin ninguna razón. Sin mencionar que tenia la extraña impresión de que se estaba olvidando algo.

- Apártense! – grito una vos mientras se habría paso entre una manada de jóvenes. La niña al oír esa vos sintió una enorme seguridad y con la poca fuerza que tenia abrió sus ojos. Se sintió extraña al divisar tantas personas observándola mientras ella yacía tumbada en el suelo. Una persona en particular había llamado la atención estaba frente a ella observándola tras sus lentes de medialuna como si estuviera buscando algo en su rostro. Saffir siento un abraso cálido que la invadía por todo el cuerpo y volvió a serrar sus ojos.

Pasaron 3 días y Saffir no habría los ojos, todos en el lugar ya sabían de la extraña muchacha que había caído del cielo y que por el momento no había dado señales de vida.

-quien será? – pregunto de nuevo la vos curiosa.

- Saffir Slowad –respondió débilmente esta mientras abría sus ojos con mucho esfuerzo y contemplaba que 3 personas que estaban en el tope de un cama observándola totalmente asombrados. Saffir echo un vistazo a su alrededor era un lugar extraño que nunca había visto, había camas a los laterales y armarios a medio abrir, en el fondo había una pequeña puerta y a 3 camas de ella otra puerta mas grande. - Despertó, Madam Pomfrey, despertó-. Grito enérgicamente uno de los jóvenes echándose a correr hacia la puerta de la cual salía una señora mayor muy exaltada. – llama a Dumbledore – le ordeno la señora mientras corría hacia donde estaba Saffir. –ustedes Fuera – dijo señalando a los otros dos chicos que aun se encontraban en el tope de la cama, estos obedecieron y en cuestión de segundos se quedo sola con la tal "Madam Pomfrey".

-Disculpe... señora... donde... estoy? – pregunto Saffir desorientada mientras se sentaba en la cama.

- Primero dime como te llamas pequeña – dijo ella con una vos falsamente dulce pero con mucho interés mientras vaciaba una botella de liquido violeta en un baso y se lo daba para beber –Saffir Slowad – repitió esta mientras tomaba un sorbo del extraño liquido violeta – Disculpe... pero... ¿dónde estoy? – insistió la joven. Madam Pomfrey se dispuso a contarle pero antes de que pudiera emitir un sonido la puerta se abrió de par en par y la misma figura que le había otorgado tanta calidez se acercaba a ella con tal calma que Saffir no pudo comprender. –¿donde estoy?- siguió insistiendo ella mientras miraba muy confundida al hombre que se posaba en la cama de enfrente observándola muy fijamente a los ojos, la señora desapareció de la habitación y unos segundos de silencio fueron interrumpidos por la pregunta insistente de Saffir. –Primero dime quien eres – respondió la persona frente a ella.

- Estoy cansada de hablarle a una persona desconocida que me pegunta quien soy y no me dice quien es, así que si quiere saber mi nombre primero dígame el suyo -

- Albus Dumbledore -

-Saffir Slowad… discúlpeme señor… pero...¿donde estoy? -

- ¿por qué quieras saberlo?- pregunto tranquilamente Dumbledore.

- ¿Usted que aria y si estuviese durmiendo en su cama y de repente aparéese en un lugar enteramente desconocido con personas que no conoce?- replico ella, Dumbledor sonrió levemente, parecía causarle gracia la forma de hablar de Saffir

- Disculpe pero enserio... deseo saber donde estoy -

- Me temo que eso tendrás que investigarlo tu -

- Señor... entienda no se donde estoy -

- te lo diré si me dices quien eres -

- Soy Saffir Slowad, tengo 13 años cumplo 14 dentro de 4 meses, mi actual hogar es un internado pupilo llamado "La esquina Matiz", odio mi vida, y no se donde estoy – respondió ella insistente como siempre. Estaba desesperada por saber donde estaba, miraba a su alrededor y no podía recordar ese lugar, nunca había estado allí.

- Te encuentras en Hogwarts – respondió este parándose.

- Hogwarts .¿qué es...?-

- Colegio... Hogwarts... de magia y hechicería- la atajo. La niña sintió que su cabeza explotaba por un leve momento y una imagen se aclaro en su cabeza, luego escucho hablar a unas personas y su dolor cesó – _Muggle_ – repitió ella por lo bajo observando sus manos y pasándola frente a sus ojos – Disculpe que es _muggle_... lo acabo de escuchar y me gustaría saber que significa -

- _muggle_ es una persona sin magia -

- yo... yo soy muggle ¿verdad?- pregunto ella. Dumbledore pudo descubrir en sus ojos que la confusión de la pequeña era tan inmenso que sus ojos se desorbitaban. Entonces tomo asiento y le explico detalladamente donde se encontraba, que había ocurrido y todo lo que debía saber antes de que pudiera levantarse de su cama. Saffir pregunto porque si los magos estaban anónimos para que los _Muggles_ porque le estaba contando todo a ella. Pero Dumbledore no respondió esperaba a que ella depusiera esa respuesta. La niña no pudo conseguir descifrar la respuesta pero estaba segura que muy pronto podría descifrarlo. -...De todos modos el Ministerio de la magia está trabajando para saber como as llegado aquí...- continuo Dumbledore mientras se paraba. –Bueno... creo que debo irme. Adiós -

-Disculpe – lo detuvo Saffir antes de que saliera de la habitación. -¿tendré que estar aquí asta que vuelva a mi casa?-

-Supongo que...- se detuvo a ver bien a la joven y se acerco. –Podremos hacerte pasar por una estudiante-.dijo Dumbledore mientras le guiñaba el ojo. Saffir sonrió, y repentinamente el desapareció.


	2. Conosiendote, Conociendome

**II**

**Conociéndote, conociéndome**

Dumbledore había anunciado la llegada de la nueva estudiante a Hogwarts y aseguraba que lo ocurrido en el partido de Quidditch había sido un simple accidente e imprudencia de la joven, pero nisiquiera la palabra de Dumbledore podía detener las inflamables versiones de los alumnos que a esa altura ya habían formulado cientos de historias.

La prueba más difícil, quizás, para Saffir hubiese sido hacerse pasar por una estudiante normal, ya que las insistentes preguntas de sus "compañeros" no cesaban, y no era precisamente la persona mas abierta del mundo. Los murmullos cesaban cada vez que una manada de estudiantes se iban corriendo hacia las mazmorras. Perderse en los pasillos del colegio era una aventura llena de fascinación, los retratos hablaban, fantasmas de todo tipo y un bosque con criatura "Sorprendente", sellaban la atención de Saffir.

- Eh!…Slowad, ¿Te gustan las babosas?- pregunto una joven rubia de ojos penetrante con la insignia de una serpiente, Stephanie Worckes. Saffir se volteó para ver quien le había hablado, pero no llegó a pronunciar su respuesta cuando sus ojos se nublaron y no pudo ver nada más que una tenue neblina, no sentía su cuerpo y solo podía ver hacia delante. Una película empezó a proyectarse entre toda esa neblina:

- No me molestan. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –Dijo una joven de pelo castaño y ojos grises, de voz risueña y aspecto desorientado. – No por nada –Dijo una joven rubia con una serpiente en el pecho. Su rostro dibujaba una enorme carcajada. Esta se dio vuelta para irse pero repentinamente sé volteó nuevamente y una as de luz salió de la punta de su varita y pego de lleno el pecho de la niña de ojos grises la cual empezó a escupir gordas y asquerosas babosas. La neblina desapareció y Saffir impulsivamente contesto –No me molestan ¿por qué lo preguntas?-

- No por nada – contesto la niña con la misma risa malévola que Saffir ya había visto. Esta le dio la espalda para irse pero repentinamente el as de luz salió de su varita. Saffir no penso dos veces para tirarse al suelo, esquivando el hechizo. La sonrisa malévola y asquerosa se borro de la cara de Stephanie.

- Yo que tu practicaría un poco mas con la velocidad de tus hechizos- exclamo desafiante Saffir, mientras se levantaba del suelo.

- Suerte Slowad…pura suerte – exclamo entre dientes Stephanie. Esta desapareció por los pasillos al cabo de uno minutos seguido de un grupo de serpientes. Saffir vislumbro a la profesora McGonagal acercándose y echo a correr, no pensaba dejar que un par de niñas mimadas la… PUF!.

- Disculpa no te vi – Se disculpo la muchacha mientras se levantaba tan rápido como podía –déjame ayudarte- dijo extendiéndole una mano para que el joven al que avía derivado pudiera levantarse. El joven tenia unos penetrantes y hermosos ojos Azules y su cabello era negro y brillante, llevaba un uniforme con el escudo de Gryffindor. – No importa – dijo este parándose. Saffir sentía algo familiar en ese chico pero no savia que era. –Disculpa pero… ¿té conozco? – Preguntó ella mirándolo de pies a cabeza como si estuviera buscando algo. – Sirius Black –

- Black… Black… me suena pero no sé de donde-

- Mi familia es muy conocida en la comunidad mágica-

- créeme no es de hay de donde pude haber llegado a escuchar tu apellido- se quedo meditando un momento. Pero no podía descifrar de donde conocía a Black –Soy Saffir Slowad – se presento ella restándole importancia sus palabras.

- Nuevamente te pido perdón- se disculpó ella mientras levantaba unas pequeñas esferas de colores. – ¿Que son? – pregunto curiosa mientras se las entregaba en la mano – Por dios, ¿en qué mundo vives? – exagero Sirius mientras dejaba una en una mano y las demás las guardaba en su bolsillo. –En el mimo mundo que tu – respondió ella tratándolo como si fuera un niño de 4 años. Sirius lanzó una pequeña risa irónica. – Divina, procura no mofarte de mí- Dijo Sirius oprimiendo su ira en ironía mientras Saffir reía por lo bajo.

- Lo siento ¿qué son?-

- Bombas fétidas-

- ¿Bombas Fétidas?-

- Exacto… observa- Sirius tiro una en un pasillo lleno de alumnos de Ravenclaw. Una estampida de estudiantes salió corriendo de allí mientras un humo verde se habría paso entre ellos. - Genial - susurro Saffir contemplando a todos los alumnos apartándose. - y eso no es nada mira est…- En ese momento una joven de cabello rojizo y ojos verdes. Va a paso firme hacia donde estaban ellos, Saffir la reconoció: Cuando salió de la enfermería ella era la única que le hablo…

- ¿qué pasa lily?-

- La conoces -

- claro que me conoce Black – repuso lily con indignación

- ¿Que te ocurre? – Pregunto Saffir sin comprender

- ¿Cuál de los dos fue? – pregunto lily

- ¿fue que?-

- sabes perfectamente de que hablo Black- luego de unos minutos de silencio lily sé disponi a hablar pero fue interrumpida – Fui yo Lil perdón, sentí mucha curiosidad, sé que merezco un castigo y sé que no lo volveré a hacer- mintió Saffir dando una paso al frente con sus grande y redondos ojos brillantes. Lily dudo un momento como si estuviera considerando pasar un simple castigo, además que era eso, después de todo una simple y pequeña bomba fétida, nada más.

- adelante dime que debo hacer y lo haré - dijo sin preocupación Saffir, había pasado por tantas cosas que un castigo no seria nada. - esta bien lo pasare por alto una que otra tentación no hace mal a nadie pero as me un favor no lo hagas mas…-

- sé que te comprometo, lo siento -

- esta bien, me voy, Mcveel me tiene que dar un par de explicaciones -. Lily desapareció a cursar un grupo de niñas de Hufflepuff. - gracias -

- de nada, suelo saltar por los demás. En fin debo irme Dumbledore me espera- Saffir se despidió del joven y fue directo al despacho de Dumbledore, no sabia porque. El no era el director, pero sentía mas confianza hacia el que hacia ningún otro. Al llegar, le contó todo lo que paso con lujo de detalles. Su visión, el rallo, y asta la bomba fétida. - Se lo juro por lo que mas quiero, vi como le respondía y Stephanie me lanzaba un as de luz, y… luego… yo….- penso un rato - Lo viví -. Dijo muy asustada la muchacha. - Seguro es imaginación mía, pero no se me pareció raro…-

- y no te equivocabas -. La atajo Dumbledore, pensativo - muy bien quiero que me digas si pasa algo similar o igual a esto nuevamente -

- muy bien profesor – Saffir se levanto y muy lentamente se retiro. Al abrir la puerta no pudo evitar resistir el impulso de serrarla. - Profesor, Esta lleno de alumnos -

- eso me temía, bueno señorita Slowad, creo que tendrá que asistir a mi clase por hoy -

- pero… usted dijo -

- tranquila impediré que le hagan alguna pregunta usted solo procure prestar atención -

- Está bien- aceptó ella y salió del despacho del profesor. Por suerte para la joven los alumnos estaban llegando y nadie presto atención a quien bajaba por las escaleras. Se sentó en la ultima fila en n asiento donde nadie la pudiera observar - He!. Slowad. Nunca te había visto en esta clase - se escucho una vos en el fondo. Sirius estaba con tres chicos mas. - bueno deberías prestar mas atención ¿no crees?-. Preguntó ella mientras se sentaba sola. – como digas -. Todo era muy tranquilo. El profesor Dumbledore explicaba la clase mientras algunos, tomaban nota, otros jugaban, y otros simplemente vivían su vida.

La clase dio por finalizado cuando un "Pequeño incidente" se formulo en los

Pasillos que conducían a las salas comunes.

A la noche Saffir Solía salir al lago a arrojar piedras, según ella el agua lavaba sus problemas. Contemplar a la luna llana reflejada en el lago era una película para sus ojos. Pero unas figuras a lo lejos llamaron su atención tres de ellas se distorsionaron pero una no estaba quita e inmóvil, observando como la luna aun no se había librado de sus nubes grises. A Saffir se le volvió a nublar los ojos no podía ver hacia ninguna dirección que no sea delante de ella y una nueva película sé bolvio a proyectar……

Ella volvía estar en el lago y veía como la figura numero 4 se distorsionaba y se convertía en una criatura no visible, Saffir se paro rápidamente y pudo ver a un perro, una Rata, un siervo y un…. Un…

Empezó a correr con todas sus fuerzas pero sentía que ya la habían detectado, y una de las 4 figuras se alejaba del sauce boxeador para seguirla. Saffir entró rápidamente a la enfermería y serró lo más rápido que pudo.

Se despejaron sus ojos y la luna también, la 4 criatura también se distorsiono. Pero Saffir no dio tiempo a pensar cuando lo que había visto volvía ocurrir. Pero esta ves podía sentir el terror correr por sus venas.

En el lago se refleja el sol tan imponente como siempre mientras le da un abrazo de calor a Hogwarts.

Bajo un árbol se posan 3 amigos librándose de toda preocupación escolar

- creo que mataré al profesor de pociones- protesto Remus

- ¿porque?- Preguntó Sirius al cual realmente no le importaba la respuesta - Me confundí de ingrediente- gruño nuevamente- uno se "confunde" con el polvo de escarabajo y te castigan tres días- dijo enojado mientras abría un libro y se internaba entre sus notas de Botánica. Mientras Sirius y Peter tiraban Bombas fétidas a un grupo de 2º que estaba junto a ellos, de pronto notan que alguien se asoma por lo lejos. Este se acercaba a toda marcha y en un abrir y serrar de ojos un joven de cabello azabache yacía frente a ellos con un cuaderno entre sus manos.

- miren lo que encontré…- dijo entre contadamente mientras pasaba el cuaderno delante de los ojos de sus amigos - …en el aula de transformaciones-

- ¿qué es? - Preguntó Peter con interés

- si adivinas te dejaré verlo, colagusano - le contesto mientras se sentaba al lado de Sirius. - Dime, James, por favor dime - Suplicó Peter

- Ni siquiera lo as intentado, vamos colagusano inténtalo.-

- esta bien…- se resigno - es…¿un cuaderno? -

- Si serás tonto colagusano - Replico Sirius

- ¿apuntes de la clase de Historia? - Insistió Peter con ansiedad. Pero James negó con la cabeza. - un… ¿diario?- pregunto Peter con desanimo pero para sorpresa suya, James asintió -¿Un diario?- pregunto Sirius al cual se le notaba una expresión de ignorancia - Un cuaderno donde uno escribe sus experiencias, sentimientos, opiniones, etc.- Dijo Remus detrás de sus notas

- Generalmente la utilizan _Muggles – _finalizo colagusano con ansiedad

- oh! … ¿De quien es? -

- ¿No es evidente? –Pregunto Remus sorprendido por la respuesta de Sirius. James abrió el cuaderno y su vista se clavo en las bellas letras rojas.

_"Sentir que mis logros, son guardados en un cajón para que los demás solo miren a un niño extraviado es lo peor que me pudo pasar _"

Todos se quedaron mudos daba la sensación de que nadie había entendido lo que habían leído. - pobre- Exclamo Remus con lastima después de unos segundos de silencio –¿De que hablas? – preguntaron sus amigos incrédulos. James releía y releía el verso pero no podía comprender. – ¿No la han entendido?-

- No - respondieron todos

- el niño extraviado eres tu, James- dijo Remus con total serenidad

- ¿yo? – pregunto incrédulo James

- ¿Acaso no lo entiendes, ella cree que haga lo que haga tu acapararas la atención de los demás, simplemente cree que es la sombra de tu sombra- contesto Remus. James se quedo mudo –Esta loca-

- Yo no diría eso –Dijo una voz entre contada, mientras unos sollozos se escuchaban por lo bajo. Esa voz le era conocida pero….¿De quien era?. Sirius se volteo y quedo paralizado. - ¿Cuánto as leído Potter?- pregunto nuevamente. Colagusano, Lunático y Cornamenta quedaron helados… esa vos era de…. - No….no mucho – dijo este mientras se paraba y divisaba una muchacha muy hermosa de cabello rojo fuego y ojos verdes, esmeraldas. Ella se acerco a James muy lentamente y le quito el libro de las manos. - Nunca pense que llegaras tan bajo Potter-

En sus ojos se notaba destellos de ira

- Tranquila Evans – dijo Sirius mientras los separaba antes de que Lily se abalance sobre James –Tienes razón Black- dijo la joven fríamente. –Llevo años diciéndole que se aleje de mí. Que deje a la gente en paz. Pero parece que sé a quedado sordo -

- Evans no te lo tomes tan enserio…-

- CÁLLATE POTTER, TU NO ESTAS EN CONDICIONES DE DECIR NADA!- rugió Lily tan furiosa como herida. Tras decir esto sé parcho tan rápido como pudo.

-¿a esta que bicho le pico?… eran solo palabras-

- no para ella –Se escucho del otro lado del árbol. Peter se asomo. Saffir estaba allí oyendo todo mientras disimulaba que leía un libro que ni ella entendía. –Nadie te pidió opinión – Repuso James tumbándose nuevamente en el césped. –Pero pediste una respuesta – repuso ella muy calmada. –Hola Black - Saludo con vos risueña la joven –ellos son tus amigos – pregunto con el mismo desanimo que siempre le daba a sus palabras. – si – todos se presentaron y Saffir al igual. – Disculpen pero ¿es común ver sombras por allí…- señaló el sauce boxeador – en la noche?-

- ¿Tu as visto sombras por allí? ¿Cuándo?- Pregunto Remus más pálido que lo de costumbre. - Anoche. ¿Ustedes saben algo? –

- No en absoluto- mintieron los 4 Merodeadores al unísono.


End file.
